The Universal Serial Bus (USB) Revision 3.1 Power Delivery (USB-PD) Specification Revision 2.0 V1.1 of May 7, 2015 states that the USB has evolved from a data interface capable of supplying limited power to a primary provider of power with a data interface. Today, many devices charge or get their power from USB ports contained in laptops, cars, aircraft, or even wall sockets. USB has become a ubiquitous power socket for many small devices such as cell phones, MP3 players and other hand-held devices. Users need USB to fulfill their requirements not only in terms of data but also to provide power to, or charge, their devices simply, often without the need to load a driver, in order to carry out “traditional” USB functions.